miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 December 2018
03:11:54 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:43:48 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 05:09:51 -!- LINZIE JADE has joined Special:Chat 05:10:24 hi 20:26:13 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:26:44 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:26:58 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:27:20 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:28:08 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:28:59 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:29:19 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:29:38 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:29:52 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:31:35 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:32:22 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:32:52 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:57:13 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 20:57:44 Hi 20:58:44 Hello 21:01:47 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:04:07 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:06:07 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:18:16 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:18:32 Kwami? 21:26:13 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:27:41 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:27:48 Hi 21:28:09 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:28:24 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:28:32 How are you? 21:29:17 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:29:37 Good 21:30:23 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:30:26 Good 21:30:26 Have you ever heard of project zorgo 21:30:33 Yes 21:30:50 I hate that YouTube series 21:30:52 Have you tried to stop them? 21:30:59 No 21:31:14 Ive only seen like 3 episodes 21:31:22 Why you asking 21:31:35 I'm making a team to stop them 21:31:54 Okay, how do you plan to do that? 21:32:08 They are an internet series 21:35:55 Hello? 21:36:23 Okay make a you tube video called project zorgo is fake but before that make a roblox acount called miracufan 21:37:18 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:38:02 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:38:04 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:40:55 And search for been234561 and friend request me 21:41:26 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 21:41:36 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:42:21 Uh.. 21:42:32 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:42:43 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:42:54 Search roblox on your computer 21:45:10 What for? I know Roblox is a game... 21:45:37 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:45:43 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:46:53 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:46:55 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:47:24 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:47:38 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:50:54 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:50:55 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:52:30 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 21:53:03 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:53:13 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:57:52 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 21:58:22 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 21:58:31 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:00:31 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:00:46 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:01:16 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:01:24 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:01:54 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:02:25 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:07:26 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 22:07:28 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 22:07:44 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:07:57 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:07:59 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 22:08:01 Then make an account project zorgo traps roblox youtubers 22:08:50 In roblox who mention him 22:09:21 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:09:25 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:10:46 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:10:50 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:11:20 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:11:55 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:12:25 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:12:30 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:12:36 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:13:27 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 22:13:41 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has joined Special:Chat 22:14:46 -!- Brian Bonnecarrere has left Special:Chat 2018 12 29